


Happy Valentine's

by Mediumchick



Category: Free!, No. 6 (Anime & Manga), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, H elp, I can't fix it rip, I hate the set up on all the fics ffff, I'm sneakily asking my friend's fav otps to write these and I'm not sneaky at all, I'm too scared to write about sex uwu, M/M, Valentine's Day, implied sexual activities, should be more chapters to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mediumchick/pseuds/Mediumchick
Summary: Little one shots for different ships. For my lovely friends <3Happy Valentine's day!!





	1. Nezushi

“Shion, scoot.”

Shion silently moved over on the couch, adding room for the thespian. Nezumi sighed, tension leaving his shoulders as he sat down. His arm automatically laying over Shion’s shoulders.

“Busy day at work?” Shion said, his eyes glued to the book in his hand. He didn’t notice Nezumi bristle under the lack of attention.

“You could say that, lots of shows today. Got extra pay though, so I guess it’s worth it.”

Shion looked away from the book in surprise. “Your boss never gives extra pay. Did you do an even better performance than usual?”

“No, we get extra pay if we perform on public holidays.”

“Is it a public holiday today?”

Nezumi stared into Shion’s eyes with an annoyed look. “I guess I should’ve known that you, my little prince, has no idea about saint Valentine’s.”

Nezumi pulled Shion close, burying his face into his hair and sighing. Shion returned the hug. “It’s Valentine’s day already? I had no idea.”

Nezumi chuckled. “Thank goodness you know what it is. I am quite the romantic, so I would have been hurt if my prince didn’t know.” Nezumi kissed Shion’s forehead, cupping his hands on Shion’s cheeks to lift his face up. Shion shivered as he touched his scar.

“You? A romantic?” Shion resisted laughing. “I never knew!” Shion wrapped his arms around Nezumi’s neck, leaning in. “You’ll have to give me a demonstration.”

Nezumi grinned slyly. “If that’s what my prince wishes…”


	2. Kiribaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little one shots for different ships. For my lovely friends <3
> 
> Happy Valentine's day!!

“CATCH!”

“Wh-” Bakugo turned too late and got smacked in the face with a box.

“KIRISHIMA WHAT THE F@#K??”

“I told you to catch…” Kirishima muttered, hiding a smile.

Bakugo glared at the box, letting it fall into his hands after it made an imprint on his face. “So? What is this?”

Kirishima gasped. “Don’t you know what today is??”

Bakugo shook the box, listening to the rattling noise it made. “February 14th.” He stopped shaking and froze in shock. “No…you did NOT-”

“Happy valentine’s day bro!!” Kirishima beamed, waving his hands in a jazz hand motion.

Bakugo shuddered. “What the hell is wrong with you? You actually celebrate this sh&t?”

“Giving chocolates on valentine’s day is MANLY!!” Kirishima teared up, fist clenched by his heart.

Bakugo sighed, rubbing his upcoming headache away. “I can’t believe you’d-”

“-Show my love for my boyfriend? I’d believe it.” Kirishima grinned as Bakugo blushed. Kirishima stepped forward, gently grabbing Bakugo’s hand.

“…Happy valentine’s, Kirishima.”

Kirishima chuckled as they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh I'm so sorry for this mess Charlie lmao, I don't think I have their characters right but I hope you enjoy it regardless ^^
> 
> Charlie, you're one of the coolest people I've met. You've always calmed me down when I needed you and you're a precious friend to me. Happy Valentine's sweetie!!


	3. Viktuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little one shots for different ships. For my lovely friends <3
> 
> Happy Valentine's day!!

“Oh.” Yuuri says, not surprised at all by seeing the living room covered in red rose petals. He chuckles as he sees a black nose pop out from a pile of petals, followed by a cute doggy face and ears.

He kneels down and pats Makkachin’s head. “Morning, Makka. Where’s Viktor?”

Makkachin woofs and runs towards the balcony, slipping on rose petals with his tail wagging like crazy behind him. When Yuuri makes it to the balcony, he chuckles.

Viktor is lounging on the chair, drinking coffee. He smiles when he sees Yuuri, immediately getting up and hugging his beloved fiancé.

“Yuuri! Good morning my sleeping beauty. Did you miss me?”

Yuuri chuckled, watching rose petals escape from their home into the wind. “How long have you been planning this?”

“What, the rose petals? They are just the beginning, wait until we start today’s plans!”

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck, resting his cheek on his shoulder. “Oh really? What have you planned?”

Viktor snuggled into Yuuri. “I’ll make this the best valentine’s EVER! We’ll have crepes for breakfast, I’ll take you to a lovely picnic for lunch. A walk by the beach, a movie and I booked a restaurant for us that has great review and-”

Yuuri chuckled, turning to whisper into Viktor’s ear. “That sounds great, Viktor. I hope you left later tonight open, I had plans to take care of you then.”

Viktor shivered. “Yuuri~ You can’t tease me like that!”

Yuuri laughed as we bounced away from Viktor. “Let’s get ready for today, then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktuuri is love, Viktuuri is life, you agree too right Psy? haha
> 
> Hey Psy, you've looked out for me and cared for me no matter what. You're a very dear friend, thank you for always being there for me. Happy valentine's day!! :)


	4. Makoharu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little one shots for different ships. For my lovely friends <3
> 
> Happy Valentine's day!!

“Makoto. Here.”

Makoto blinked. He was halfway through taking off his shoes at the entrance way when Haru handed out a plate.

“Ah, thanks Haru. I’ll try it in a sec.” He finished taking his shoes off then went to the dining room, sitting down at the table. Haru placed the plate down, with more caution than usual.

Makoto let out a huff of laughter when he saw the mackerel on the plate. There were three mackerel, all three bent in weird ways. ‘It’s almost shaped like a heart.’ He thought.

“This is unusual for you Haru, this doesn’t look like a new recipe that needs criticism.”

Haru turned away aloofly, sitting down next to Makoto instead of across from him like he usually would. “Just eat it.”

Makoto smiled and took a bite. “It’s as good as usual. Your cooking is the best!”

Haru kept his head down. “That’s good.” He muttered, his voice quiet.

Makoto finished eating, sighing in contentment. “Thank you Haru. It’s strange for you to not have a plate for yourself.”

Haru slowly crept his hand towards Makoto’s shirt and grasped it, keeping his head down so Makoto couldn’t see his face. “Happy valentine’s, Makoto.” Haru muttered, embarrassment lacing his voice.

Makoto blushed, chuckling nervously as he finally understood the situation. “Oh-ah-ah ha ha-well thank y-I mean, you too Haru!” Makoto moved Haru’s hand from his shirt and laced his fingers with his. 

Haru glanced up at Makoto, revealing his slightly flushed face before closing the distance between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These bois will always destroy me with their preciousness. Makoharu forever, Ryan!
> 
> Ryan, you are like, the coolest person ever! You're easy to approach and keep our friend group happy. Thank you for being friends with me <3 Happy valentine's!!


	5. Kenhina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little one shots for different ships. For my lovely friends <3
> 
> Happy Valentine's day!!

“Shouyo, stop moving so much.” Kenma’s quiet murmur made Hinata freeze almost instantly. Kenma was cuddles right into Hinata’s chest playing his ds as Hinata watched him play. He would start squirming around again later, and Kenma knew this, but he also knows that Hinata will try harder each time to stay still.

“Hey, Kenma. Are you winning?” Hinata rested his chin on the top of Kenma’s head.

“Yes.” 

“Is that the boss you’re fighting?”

“Yes.” Kenma’s nose scrunched up in concentration. Hinata chuckled when he saw Kenma’s reflection through the ds screen. Kenma felt warm as he felt Hinata’s chuckle against his back.

“Will you be my valentine?”

“Yes.” Kenma answered straight away, blinked twice then realised what he answered to. “Sh-Shouyo!!” He turned around, his eyes a little panicked. His game playing the ‘game over’ tune.

Hinata grinned, blushing. “Sorry, sorry. I thought I’d surprise you.” Kenma bristled in embarrassment, looking away from Hinata as he hugged him close.

“I was quite surprised.” Kenma sighed, a small grin on his face. “It’s not even the 14th yet.”

“EH?!” Hinata slumped forward, sulking. “How could I mess up that badly? I thought I had it planned out.”

Kenma patted Hinata’s head. “It was still nice, I’ll be your valentine regardless, Shouyo.” Hinata laughed, kissing Kenma’s cheek. Kenma hid a small smile, glancing at the calendar that read ‘February 14th’ 

‘Surprising me like that is against the rules…and he made me lose my game.” He thought pettily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh this ship is so pure and sweet. It's illegal, Tyler. Too illegal!!
> 
> Tyler, you're an amazing sweet person who is absolutely funny as well. I feel #blessed to be your friend!! Thank you for always raising my spirits whenever I'm down. Happy valentine's day, Tyler <3


End file.
